The difficulties experienced by patients and physicians in recognizing asthma severity may explain the increase in morbidity and mortality from this illness. The project monitors adults with asthma over a three week period to correlate fluctuations in symptoms, medication use, peak expiratory flow rates, with mood and psychological stressors. A hand-held computer, electronic peak flow meter, and electronic device for reporting albuterol use are employed. Twenty-two patients have completed the study to date. Approval at a second site, St. Francis Hospital to enroll patients will significantly increase the number of minority patients to be enrolled.